


P.O.S - Naoto's Webbed Situation

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [60]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A new Persona One Shot featuring Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi & Chie Satonaka from Persona 4. Also starring original character: Yoshina.In this One Shot, Naoto Shirogane has been trapped in a spider web, unaware of the reasons why or where she is.





	P.O.S - Naoto's Webbed Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshina: An adult spider lady who originally came from the Supernatural World, a place where creatures and monsters dwell. She has long black hair and beautiful red eyes, normally wearing a silk dress that gives off a beautiful vibe. She is the middle daughter out of her siblings who consist of 2 sisters and a brother. Like all of her species of special arachnids, Yoshina is human like in appearance, appearing as a very beautiful lady. She is also able to retract her extra limbs into her body and let them back out when she pleases. Powers of doll making, creating hallucinations and illusions and hypnosis, she is also able to make webs and climb up on walls. She was tasked to run the family’s love hotel in the human world on the outskirts of Tokyo where she lures the public for either business purposes or to make them one of her employees. Her species are known for taking creatures and turning them into hollow-like dolls that don’t have to worry about health or aging. The only organic thing left in a completed doll is usually the brain that is webbed up to only have certain thoughts, feelings and/or instructions. Yoshina has been slightly rebellious towards her family’s way, not wishing to kidnap people and turn them into dolls straight away. Deep down inside, she seeks someone who understands her and doesn’t judge her on her family or what she is.

Naoto Shirogane was in an unknown house in what could only be the living room. She was stuck to a web, next to a recorder that got stuck on the spider web too. She is in the corner of the room as the recorder recorded, almost out of battery power. She came to this place three days ago to track down a missing person case. She found herself knocked out shortly after arriving, waking up to find herself stuck on a spider web with no one around or nothing to help her survive  
“Day 3... Stuck still with no food or water. All I've heard is footsteps in the house... Though I have not seen anyone.” She weakly spoke. “I've lost my strength to escape... I can barely move. This might be my last entry. Still... What is this place? I’ve always asked myself that question though now I am stuck here. Probably forever. The TV just plays the same show... It's driving me crazy... The only entertainment I have these days... A documentary about supernatural monsters...”  
Naoto felt so weak that she could barely move. She called out for help once more weakly. No matter how many times she did, no one would come.  
“Still no answer. I just wanna wake up from this nightmare. I know someone's here. I saw a shadow of a creature a couple of days ago. Though I haven't seen them properly, nor have they come to the sound of my voice.” She continued, hanging her head down.  
As she looked at the ground, she heard footsteps yet again as well as a shadow of a figure. Naoto was too weak to lift up her head. The recorder slowly powered down as she saw a woman walk, looking up at her. She had long black hair and beautiful red eyes, wearing a silk dress.  
“Who... Are you?” Naoto asked.  
“I am Yoshina.” She greeted.  
“Have... You been here this whole... Time?” Naoto coughed.  
“I have dear.” Yoshina smiled.  
“Why... Didn't you hear me?” Naoto tried to yell in annoyance.  
Yoshina only snapped her fingers as a young woman walked in, wearing a green bikini. She knelt in front of Yoshina that shocked Naoto since she recognised the woman. It was her friend: Chie Satonaka!  
“C-Chie!?” Naoto gasped.  
“Yes Mistress?” Chie asked, ignoring Naoto.  
“Chie dear, get our guest some water.” Yoshina ordered.  
“Yes Mistress.” Chie replied, leaving the room.  
“M-Mistress...?” Naoto questioned, her stomach rumbling. “Wh-What did you do to Chie?!”  
“Ah, ah!” Yoshina shook her finger. “Let’s take things slow. Aren’t you hungry and thirsty?”  
She extended her limbs that shocked Naoto even more, climbing up onto her web with Naoto. She placed her limbs either side of her like she was lying on top of Naoto, giving off a warm smile. Chie came back with a glass of water, holding it up to Yoshina. She took it, forcing open Naoto’s mouth and pouring it down her throat. Naoto drank slowly, looking at Yoshina confused.  
‘I need to stay calm. Chie must be under mind control. Maybe I can find a way to snap her out of it.’ Naoto thought.  
“What do you say?” Yoshina grinned.  
“... Th-Thank you.” Naoto thanked. “What are you?”  
“A spider.” Yoshina replied. “You’re famous Shirogane detective, correct?”  
Naoto nodded slowly.  
“We've heard a lot about you.” She smiled. “You've solved so many cases: murders, crimes and missing persons and possessions.”  
“I have.” Naoto nodded. “Tell me what you did to my friend.”  
Yoshina looked down at Chie smiling.  
“You know her?” Yoshina grinned. “Isn’t that lovely? Chie, do you know this fine woman?”  
“No Mistress.” Chie replied.  
“I-I...” Naoto stuttered.  
‘I knew it... It is mind control.’ She thought.  
“I'm assuming that you've started to go on the front lines alongside the police haven’t you?” Yoshina questioned.  
“Sometimes... I’m needed.” Naoto explained.  
Yoshina chuckled, moving her six hands into the pockets of Naoto’s outfit, searching for things.  
“Let's see what we can find on you.” She smiled.  
“H-Hey! Get out of there please.” Naoto gasped.  
In one of her side pockets, Yoshina pulled out a gun.  
“Hm... A revolver?” She smiled.  
She emptied its chambers as they fell to the floor, Chie picking them up.  
“H-Hey!” Mitsuru gasped.  
“It takes longer to load than a pistol it seems.” Yoshina analysed. “Is it modified or something? Is it more powerful than a pistol?”  
“I’m not saying.” Naoto rejected.  
Yoshina’s hand found their way into Naoto’s chest pockets, digging through them as she pulled out Naoto’s police badge and ID. Naoto shook, looking at Yoshina. She checked through, seeing Mitsuru’s name, address and ploice details. As Naoto tried to struggle, a pendent fell out of her pocket onto the floor. Chie picked it up as Yoshina snapped her fingers.  
“Chie. Be a doll and give that to me.” She giggled.  
“Yes Mistress.” Chie replied, handing the pendent to Yoshina.  
She opened it, observing the photos inside, which consisted of Naoto herself and Kanji Tatsumi.  
“Oh my... Who is this man?” Yoshina grinned.  
“... None of your business.” Naoto replied.  
“Tell me or I won’t feed you.” Yoshina threatened.  
“M-My boyfriend.” Naoto blushed badly.  
“How cute.” Yoshina complimented.  
“P-Please let me down and let me go! And give my stuff back...” Naoto asked politely.  
“Don’t you want to eat?.” Yoshina asked, snapping her fingers. “Chie, prepare the table and get our guest some of our best foods available.”  
"Yes Mistress." Chie bowed, leaving the room.  
“Can you tell me why she is calling you that please?” Naoto shook.  
Yoshina only giggled which only made Naoto even more nervous.  
“Look... I desire to leave this place.” Naoto pleaded. “Just let me go home. My boyfriend is worried about me...”  
Yoshina put her finger against Naoto’s lips, stroking them softly.  
“Shh... I have plans for you.” Yoshina explained.  
“W-What?” Naoto gulped.  
Yoshina only giggled again.  
“Please... I'm here on official police business...” Naoto explained. “I don’t want any trouble.”  
“Tell me why.” Yoshina said.  
“I'm looking for a missing person. They were last seen in this area and I found this place.” Naoto explained. “I apologise if I trespassed but this is a serious case.”  
“Tell me about them.” Yoshina demanded. “Maybe I can help. Is it Chie?”  
“No.” Naoto shook her head. “She’s a woman in her early 20’s, long blonde hair.”  
“I see.” Yoshina said. “Well, I haven’t seen anyone like that. But you did trespass. However if you are a good girl, I won’t hurt you.”  
Naoto gulped, getting the chills from Yoshina. Chie walked back in bowing.  
“Dinner is ready Mistress." Chie reported.  
“Very good.” She smiled. “We’ll be right there.”  
Chie smiled, walking back into the kitchen. Yoshina began to web up Naoto into a cocoon till only her head showed. Naoto let out a scream in fright as Yoshina picked up the cocoon from the web and carried Naoto down to the kitchen. Naoto’s confidence was diminishing. Even when fighting Shadows, never before had she experienced anything this unusual. In the kitchen, Chie knelt down next to Yoshina’s signature chair with a smile on her face.  
“I... I guess you’ll have to let me go so I can eat.” Naoto gulped nervously.  
“You are my guest dear.” Yoshina stroked Naoto’s cheek. “I’ll feed you.”  
Yoshina grabbed some of her special food with a fork, moving it towards Naoto’s mouth.  
“Open please.” Yoshina smiled.  
Naoto shook her head, gulping.  
“You’re rejecting food from the one who allowed you to come here?” Yoshina tutted. “How rude.”  
"Please eat. You should be thankful Mistress is feeding you something yummy." Chie smiled.  
“Do not worry.” Yoshina smiled. “Just open for me.”  
Naoto refused again, sweating.  
“Mistress. I could force her mouth open if you like?" Chie suggested.  
“Please do so.” Yoshina ordered.  
Chie walked over, opening Naoto’s mouth forcefully as Yoshina stuffed the food into her mouth. Chie helped Naoto swallow the food so she didn’t choke. Yoshina’s other limbs moved up against Naoto’s head and began working on it by opening her head. Naoto’s eyes watered as she tried closing her mouth. She underestimated Chie’s strength as Chie’s power refused Naoto to shut her mouth, being forced to swallow Yoshina’s food. The food was sweet yet soft as the more Yoshina fed Naoto, the more Naoto felt a bit more relaxed till she allowed the food to be swallowed by her own free will. Eventually, Chie moved her hands away as Naoto ate the food Yoshina put in her mouth.  
“There we are.” Chie smiled.  
Yoshina began to web up Naoto’s brain, controlling how she felt, how she talked and how she thought. Naoto shook a little, trying to move her head back and forth.  
“Ahhh! Wh-What are you doing!? Kanji!” Naoto cried out, Yoshina stuffing a huge chunk of food into her mouth to shut her up.  
“Shhh... You'll see him soon.” Yoshina spoke softly. “Just let me see what is in your mind.”  
Naoto twitched as Yoshina pulled on the webs in her brain as Naoto let out a scream of pleasure.  
“Let's see... You're smart, but still fall prey to your ego.” Yoshina grinned. “You worry about the little things rather frequently.”  
Naoto shook as Chie only gave a mindless grin.  
“You are now my sleeper agent.” Yoshina commanded. “Unlike Chie who is just a silly stupid doll.”  
Yoshina webbed up Naoto’s brain more giggling. Naoto struggled less, her mind feeling weak.  
“You're going to resume life as normal, but report in on anything that you think will interest me once a week once you are alone.” Yoshina explained. “Your life will go as normal, with happiness and love, but you will give me news that you think I'll love.”  
Naoto blinked, relaxing as her eyes twitched.  
“You will do as I have requested.” She said, closing Naoto’s head carefully.  
“Y-Yes...” Naoto began to smile.  
“Good. Now eat.” She commanded.  
She unwebbed Naoto, freeing her from the cocoon. Naoto immediately took the fork and began eating Yoshina’s special food.  
“So... Good...” Naoto drooled smiling.  
"She loves your secret ingredient Mistress." Chie giggled.  
“Do you think she'll make a good agent?” Yoshina asked.  
"Yes Mistress." Chie bowed. "Does she see you as a Mistress like me?"  
“She does.” Yoshina smiled. “Chie dear, leave us and give my boots a good clean.”  
“Yes Mistress.” She obeyed walking out the room.  
Yoshina turned her attention back to Naoto, smirking at her. Naoto continued eating, smiling happily. Yoshina rubbed her hands against Naoto’s head and face as she ate.  
“I’m going to have so much fun with you, you’ll see.” Yoshina smiled.

A week passed, as Naoto and Kanji got ready for bed. Unaware to Kanji, Naoto has had her dreams manipulated since meeting Yoshina, hearing only her. Naoto climbed into bed next to Kanji, smiling.  
“I've really enjoyed today love. Thank you for taking me out.” Naoto smiled.  
“Anytime Nao.” Kanji smiled back.  
They kissed softly as Naoto turned the light off. They both dozed off into their sleeps. Kanji slept peacefully whereas Naoto twitched in her sleep. Her programming kicked in, telling her to call her Mistress: Yoshina. Naoto’s eyes opened wide, blushing badly. She climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to be alone. She sat on the couch, calling Yoshina up.  
“Hello?” Yoshina questioned.  
“Mistress. Agent Shirogane here.” Naoto replied.  
“Ah my sleeper agent.” Yoshina smiled. “Give me the details.”  
“I have many reports of missing people throughout this week Mistress.” Naoto reported. “I have been full of work all of this week till coming back home with my beloved and dreaming about you Mistress.”  
“Explain one I might be interested in.” Yoshina ordered.  
“I have a missing person case on a woman named Fuuka Yamagishi.” Naoto explained. “She was last seen in your area. A shy yet kind and warm-hearted woman. Also an inventor.”  
“Very good.” Yoshina smiled. “Good girl.”  
“What shall I do now Mistress?” Naoto asked. “I'm at home sleeping with my boyfriend.”  
“Just come over.” Yoshina grinned. “It’s time for us to have... Fun.”  
Yoshina giggled as Naoto smiled widely, going dark red.

Time passed as Yoshina was sat in her basement, a thread made of her own web wrapped round her finger. She was using Chie as her footstool as she looked up at Naoto who was stuck on the web, nude and her limbs spread apart. The thread split off like puppet strings onto Naoto’s right hand and her fingers on that hand. She only watched Yoshina.  
“How’s my sleeper agent?” Yoshina asked.  
“Good Mistress.” Naoto replied.  
Yoshina flexed her finger, forcing Naoto’s right hand towards what was between her legs giggling.  
“Look at you.” Yoshina said. “Trying to hide this body under your masculine outfit.”  
“I am sorry Mistress!” Naoto apologised.  
Yoshina flexed her finger again as Naoto immediately let out a loud moan, looking where her hand was, going dark red.  
“It’s time for my puppet show.” Yoshina bit her lip giggling.  
Yoshina let out one more smirk before wiggling her finger back and forth, only sounds of Naoto’s loud moans echoed.


End file.
